


Бездомный бог

by Marveloman_MC



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveloman_MC/pseuds/Marveloman_MC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вернувшись домой, Марко приобретает привычку раз в несколько дней выезжать к Эмшеру, останавливаться у правого берега и долго-долго смотреть вверх по течению. Надо же хоть иногда видеть, как всё стремится ему навстречу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бездомный бог

Испанская ночь тёмная и жаркая. Средние летние температуры здесь в полтора раза превышают те, что в Германии, и Марко, выросшему в северных землях родной страны, приходится терпеть капли пота, что скатываются с него после нескольких минут пребывания вне яхты. Не Эмираты со своей действительно удушающей жарой, конечно, но тоже приятного мало.

Многообразие абсолютно всего на Ибице его в какой-то мере поражает своей контрастностью. Пару дней назад немец отрывался в одном из самых популярных туристических ночных клубов мира, а сейчас он бредёт по старинному городку, уставленному каменными домами по линии берега и редкими уютными гостиницами. Впрочем, удивить человека, который родился и провёл большую часть жизни в унылом городе, где из напитков продаются разве что вода, пиво и шнапс, не так сложно.

Добравшись до условленного места, Марко окидывает его нарочито внимательным взглядом, скользя им по светло-бежевому монолитному зданию сверху вниз, вглядываясь в каждый вьюнок, оплетающий гостиницу, перечитывая по десять раз каждое слово вывески. 

Оглянувшись назад и подняв взор к небу, он видит мерцающие звёзды – свидетельницы того, что Марко собирается сделать, но никак не решается. Хочется скинуть раздражающие сейчас светила с небосвода, но это отнимет много времени, а оно сейчас на вес золота. Последняя мысль послужила хорошим аргументом, и немец проходит внутрь здания, сходу называя номер комнаты девушке, что стоит на ресепшене. 

― Сто сорок восьмая? ― недоверчиво переспрашивает она. ― Посетитель?

― Да, верно, ― отвечает Ройс, надеясь на две вещи: на то, что посещение постояльцев в ночное время разрешено, и на то, что девушка совершенно не интересуется футболом.

После нескольких секунд раздумий, она кивает, протягивает немцу карточку и указывает на лифт.

― Третий этаж, ― напоследок произносит работница гостиницы, после чего сразу возвращается к своим делам.

Произнеся кривое «грациас», Марко, совершенно игнорируя предложенное удобство для перемещения, выходит на лестницу и почти бегом поднимается по ней, после этого бросаясь на поиски комнаты, которая, к его счастью, попадается почти сразу, а входная дверь поддаётся легко, стоит только провести карточкой по сенсору.

Номер встречает Ройса темнотой, прерываемой лишь чуть заливающимся лучиком предстоящего рассвета. Если бы не сбивчивое дыхание другого человека, можно было бы подумать, что Марко здесь совершенно один. Чтобы развеять последние сомнения, он нащупывает на стене кнопку и включает свет, который, несмотря на приглушённость и некоторую мягкость, неприятно бьёт по глазам.

― Я уж думал, что ты не придёшь, ― доносится с кровати, на которой сидит Марио. У него такой грустный и забитый взор, будто его только что напоили растворителем и умыли разбитым стеклом. Его глаза такие же тёмные, как испанская ночь, отсутствие света для них было столь родным, сколько и почти чёрная радужка, поглощённая зрачком.  
Этот взгляд кажется слишком тёмным, чтобы его верно истолковать.

Взор дортмундца почти непроизвольно перемещается на электронные часы, отливающие зеленовато-кислотные “3.08 am”. Марко потерял так много времени, добираясь сюда, он совершенно опоздал и, кажется, долгим отсутствием совершенно выбил друга, преданно его дожидавшегося, из колеи. 

― Прости меня, ― извиняющимся тоном произносит Ройс, опускаясь на кровать рядом с бывшим одноклубником. ― Это был долгий путь.

«И дело вовсе не в расстоянии», ― мысленно добавляет он.

Марио как-то неопределённо дёргает плечом, но потом кивает, продолжая сидеть спиной к дортмундцу. Последний, не желая тратить время, которого и без того осталось немного, пододвигается почти вплотную к другу и кладёт голову ему на плечо.

― Как у тебя с Катрин?

Гётце дёргается, будто в нервном смешке, таком сильном, подобном спазму, скручивающему в узел лёгочные пути, но всё же отвечает:

― Как обычно. А как тебе отдыхается с… друзьями?

― Замечательно, ― как ни в чём ни бывало отвечает Марко. Только через несколько мгновений он смекает, в чём дело, и беззвучно смеётся. ― Ты же не ревнуешь?

Предугадав попытку Марио отодвинуться, дортмундец ловко перехватывает его поперёк груди одной рукой, заставляя остаться на месте, а другой начинает аккуратно водить по торсу друга. Тот чуть откидывается назад и не издаёт ни звука. Подобное поведение лишь поддевает ребяческий интерес, раззадоривает Марко, и он наклоняется к уху друга, горячо шепча:

― Мне повторить вопрос?

Баварец мотает головой и сдавленно говорит:

― Ты с ними так же себя вёл?

Губы Ройса непроизвольно растягиваются в улыбке, и теперь он оставляет вопрос друга без ответа, тем временем приподнимая его футболку, несколько бездумно водя свободной рукой по оголённому торсу и всё ещё придерживая Марио. Последний слабо реагирует, превращаясь в руках Марко в некое подобие пластилина – что хочешь, то и делай, как хочешь, так и лепи.

Пользуясь данной ему свободой, дортмундец медленно стаскивает с друга футболку и льнёт к его спине, наслаждаясь её приятным, не обжигающим, как лучи испанского солнца, теплом. Упоившись этим сладким ощущением сполна, Марко переходит к более решительным действиям, ведя рукой всё ниже и ниже, на секунды продлевая любовную пытку, заставляя друга начать чуть извиваться в его объятиях. Он не оставляет на его шее поцелуев, не шепчет признания на ухо. Нежность – удел Марио, а не его.

Ройс отпускает себя, забираясь пальцами под резинку трусов баварца, слыша первый тихий стон, сорвавшийся с его губ. Марко улыбается, чувствуя, как напрягается в томительном ожидании друг, и аккуратно сжимает его у основания, начиная медленно поглаживать. Затем он отодвигает ткань шорт и нижнего белья, достаёт его и проводит по всей длине снизу вверх, несильно сжимая пальцы и заставляя Марио запрокинуть голову назад, на плечо дортмундца, и чуть выгнуться в спине, подставляясь под ласку. Как только темп движений стал усиливаться, а перед глазами замелькали разноцветные пятна, как разводы бензина в лужах на улице, баварец тоже начинает проявлять инициативу, подаваясь бёдрами вперёд.

Разрядка Гётце ознаменовывается лёгким электрическим разрядом, пропущенным сквозь всё его тело, и мутно-белой вязкой жидкостью, оставшейся на руке Марко, который тут же вытер её о край простыни. 

― С ними я такого не делаю, ― чуть сбивчиво произносит он, разворачивая баварца лицом к себе и крепко целуя его. Пожалуй, это был один из тех немногочисленных страстных поцелуев, по окончанию которых возникает острое желание закурить.

Они опрокидываются на кровать, и заходящееся лазурно-голубым утреннее небо опрокидывается вместе с ними. Всё те же кислотно-зелёные арабские цифры электронных часов возвещают о том, что уже почти пять утра. Время бежит так быстро, неумолимо быстро, проносится перед глазами молниеносной каруселью, кружа голову, вызывая лёгкую тошноту. 

― Ты уже подумывал о возвращении домой? ― спрашивает дортмундец скорее в пространство, просто для того, чтобы разбавить нависшую тишину секундным сотрясанием воздуха; он не рассчитывает получить ответ.

Марио чуть ёрзает на кровати, устраиваясь рядом поудобнее, а потом произносит:

― Знаешь, в последнее время я всё чаще ощущаю, что никакого дома у меня и нет.

― Восходящая звезда футбола начала жалеть о переходе в один из лучших клубов мира? Вот это новость, ― как-то совсем невесело, горько усмехается Марко.

Чтобы не продолжать задевающую обоих за живое тему, Гётце чуть приподнимает голову и окидывает взглядом номер, ища предмет, на который можно переключить разговор. На глаза попадается бутылка испанского полусладкого.

― Может, ты хочешь пропустить по бокальчику?

― Нет, я хочу быть с тобой.

Гётце судорожно выдыхает, притягивает дортмундца поближе к себе и оставляет эту реплику без ответа.

Ровно в шесть пятнадцать они покидают номер, очень надеясь на то, что девушка на ресепшене о футболе знает разве что Криштиано Роналду и то, что действующим чемпионом Европы является Испания.

***

«Да, в городе были неотложные дела с… агентом, именно. Но сейчас всё в норме».

Катрин и пьяная поутру компания друзей охотно этому верят.

***

Вернувшись домой, Марко приобретает привычку раз в несколько дней выезжать к Эмшеру, останавливаться у правого берега и долго-долго смотреть вверх по течению. Надо же хоть иногда видеть, как всё стремится ему навстречу.


End file.
